


Chris’ Birthday

by MeMeMarie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Teasing, i think, not that bad though, semi-explicit smut I'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMeMarie/pseuds/MeMeMarie
Summary: The events of Leon's birthday have turned his relationship with Chris upside down. The night of Chris' birthday a few weeks later brings more changes for them...





	Chris’ Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few days ago a lovely anon gave me a little nudge to maybe write something for Chris' birthday as well. They also gave me a starting point for inspiration and, well, this happened. :D 
> 
> It follows the events of "Leon's Birthday", so it's set during the last year too. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Anon who gave me the inspiration (and your help with that tricky phrase, ty :*), I don't know who you are but please understand this as gifted to you. This is for you and all the other Krametzka lovers on here.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all lies and nonsense of course and has nothing to do with reality.

Despite the tiredness from playing a full match only hours ago Leon feels super fidgety when he gets into the elevator of Chris’ apartment building. He presses the button to Chris’ floor and leans against the cool wall, his fingers drumming on the metal impatiently as the doors close and the elevator starts rising. How has he never noticed before how long it takes the stupid thing to get up to the third floor?!

He takes a deep breath, knowing he is being ridiculous. He checks his hair in the mirror for a last time and can’t help the giddy smile spreading on his face at the expectation of seeing Chris in less than a minute.

It’s still so weird. A _very good_ weird. It’s all so new and exciting and at the same time familiar because, heck, it’s _Chris_! They’ve known each other for so long that it feels as if he has always had a place in Leon’s life. Now his place is just a bit different… bigger. _Better_.

They have only seen each other once since the confusing and wonderful and life-changing events of Leon’s birthday and it was a night spent mostly kissing, and a bit of talking (in between kissing). Leon stayed over and the plan was to cuddle each other to sleep but their hot blood kinda got in the way and their kiss goodnight got a bit (okay, very) out of hand and ended in them full-on snogging and frantically jerking each other off. They _did_ cuddle each other to sleep after that though.

But Leon is determined to take more time with their lovemaking today – the fact that they both had a match will probably dictate their tempo anyway. And since it’s Chris’ birthday, Leon wants to be sure to make it all about him.

A little ping sound announces that the elevator has finally reached the right floor and Leon quickly makes his way to Chris’ apartment door. He rings the bell and there are his fingers again, drumming against the doorframe, as he waits for Chris to open.

Luckily, Chris seems just as anxious to see him again because it takes barely five seconds until he opens the door and pulls Leon in by his arm, kicking the door shut and locking him in a tight embrace. His lips find Leon’s and his tongue slips into Leon’s mouth. Leon brings his hands to Chris’ shoulder blades, fingers clawing into his shirt, and relishes the feeling of Chris’ hands in his hair. He is starting to get the impression that Chris has a bit of a thing for his curls.

They kiss extensively and it takes a few minutes until they part to take a proper breath again.

“Happy birthday!” Leon says, breathing heavily.

Chris’ eyes are a bit glazed over and his cheeks reddened and Leon wants to kiss him again right away. He controls the urge though because he wants to use their little kissing break to get rid of his coat and shoes. So he gently shrugs out of Chris’ embrace and begins taking off his coat. Apparently, he’s not doing it fast enough for Chris’ liking because Chris grabs one of the sleeves and starts yanking the coat off his body. Leon chuckles and kicks off his shoes while he lets Chris have his way with the coat.

“What?” Chris laughs. “I want to get back to kissing you asap.”

Leon turns to smash his lips against Chris’, his body weirdly twisted, the coat still half on him and half crumpled between their bodies.

“Quick enough?” he teases as he pulls back again.

Chris chuckles and Leon finally takes off his coat completely. He feels Chris hug him from behind and place little kisses on his neck while he hangs the coat on the rack. He turns his head to the side and snatches a peck from his birthday boy.

“Did you know that today is also international friendship day?” he asks because he learned that from the google doodle this morning.

Chris smiles as if he has heard this one too many times, “I did.”

“Pretty accurate I’d say,” Leon says, turning towards Chris and loosely wrapping his arms around his neck.

Chris’ smile flickers a bit and he sounds slightly insecure when he enquires, “I… thought we were more than friends by now…?”

“Oh, we are, _boyfriend_!” Leon can hardly hide how much he enjoys saying that word and grins into the reassuring peck he places on Chris’ lips. “You’re still my best friend though,” he adds softly. Then a playful smile spreads on his face.

“In fact,” Leon continues and lets his hands run down Chris’ sides, his face moving in as if to kiss him again and whispers against his lips, “I think you’re the best friend I’ve ever had…” His hands smoothly slip under Chris’ shirt as he closes the gap between their lips.

At first, he can feel Chris smile into the kiss but it doesn’t take long for it to turn into a heavy make-out session and all Leon is left feeling is his boyfriend’s tongue and lips, the skin of his back under his hands. And Chris’ hands, one softly fondling the skin of Leon’s neck, the other buried in his hair again, grabbing fistfuls of it, sometimes tugging almost painfully.

After a while, Chris moves from Leon’s lips to his neck and starts sucking on the skin there. Leon is sure his cheeks are super flushed by now from the heat he is feeling everywhere in his body. He lets out a little moan and his hands grab Chris’ back even tighter, fingernails biting into the skin. His last few active brain cells remind him of his plans and, with immense difficulty, he stops himself from just letting himself be carried away with his boyfriend’s touches.

His throat feels dry and he is not surprised to hear that his voice is hoarse when he says, “Come on, birthday boy, let’s go to your bedroom, so I can, you know… return the favour…”

Chris’ words are slightly slurred, as if in a haze, as he replies, “What favo- oh… _Oh_.” He emerges from Leon’s neck with a bright grin on his face, “I can’t hear me say no to that.”

Leon grins and starts shoving Chris in the general direction of his bedroom. They take unnecessarily long, always stopping to kiss, then trying to walk while kissing, bumping against doorframes, giggling and stopping to kiss again.

When they’ve eventually reached the bedroom, Leon takes his sweet time undressing Chris and himself. Chris tries to speed things up by fumbling with Leon’s shirt but Leon swats his hand away.

“Hey,” Chris says indignantly, “it’s my birthday, so I should get to unwrap things!”

Leon snorts, “I’ll gladly be your ‘thing’ for the rest of the night, but for now, I’d like you to focus on just _feeling_ , you know…”

He kisses the pout off Chris’ lips.

“I’d _feel_ much better though if you were a little more naked too…” Chris tries again.

Leon chuckles and complies, discarding his shirt. He gives his boyfriend a _happy now?_ kind of look, then cannot resist his lips another time. He decides to not tease him much longer and speed up the process of undressing. He moves lower with his lips, down Chris’ chest and over his abs until he is kneeling in front of him and gets to work on his jeans. He senses Chris’ hands in his hair again, soft this time.

As he looks up, he sees an odd expression in Chris’ face, like a cross of lust and affection and a little surprise mixed in too. It gets more intense as Leon looks up at him with wide eyes. Leon is pretty sure he knows what Chris is feeling right now because he has felt the same barely two weeks ago. He still remembers the amazement at realising just _how_ good it felt to have Chris go down on him. He’d imagined it numerous times before that night but he still lacks words to describe the ecstatic bliss he felt when it happened for real.

Leon sends him a soft smile and presses his lips to Chris’ hand, which is grazing along his cheek now. He fumbles with the buttons of Chris’ jeans for a second, feeling the hardness underneath. When he gets them open he lets his fingers slip under the waistband and pulls the jeans down his boyfriend’s legs.

He can tell Chris is nervous because his grip in Leon’s hair gets harsher again as Leon moves his mouth along him through his underwear.

“Leon…” The hoarse whisper is filled with so much desire Leon swears he can feel it shooting straight into his own cock, hard in his jeans. He instantly knows he needs more of these sounds. He looks up at Chris and sees him swallow thickly.

“I… as hot as the idea is, I don’t think I can get through it like this. I can feel my knees shaking already now, so could we…”

His eyes dart towards the bed and back to Leon’s face and Leon understands. He gets up and kisses Chris again as they move over to the bed. Chris’ hands come to rest on Leon’s back and he tries to pull Leon down to the bed with him but Leon resists. Chris’ disappointed look changes into a pleased one when he sees that Leon _finally_ loses his own jeans before joining him on the bed.

Leon straddles him and it takes him a few deep breaths and some harsh biting down on his lip to keep his own arousal in check as he feels Chris hard against himself. Chris lets out a deep moan and Leon leans over him and their lips meet again in a messy kiss. Chris keeps groaning into the kiss and starts grinding against Leon impatiently. His hands move down Leon’s back, sliding into his underwear and grabbing at his ass. Leon gives in and interrupts their kissing to free them from their last bits of clothing. There’s a relieved sigh from Chris and Leon has to admit he couldn’t agree more when he feels his boyfriend skin on skin.

Chris tries to pull him in for another kiss but Leon fobs him off with a simple peck, ignoring Chris’ whine as he moves lower on his body, covering every inch of skin along his way with open-mouthed kisses. He licks along the insides of his thighs and there’s another annoyed whine from Chris and Leon decides to release him from his painful waiting.

He finally lets Chris feel his mouth right on him as he slides his lips over his dick again, tongue flicking out to tease him with tiny touches. Leon gets a glimpse of Chris’ reactions as he starts gliding one hand up and down his cock while he licks over the head, sucking it into his mouth repeatedly, only releasing it to suck it in and lick over it again. Chris squirms on the bed and his hands are back in Leon’s hair.

Leon is pretty sure if Chris wasn’t so gone already he must have noticed how impatient Leon himself has been to get his lips on him. His own eyes close in pleasure as he finally takes him into his mouth completely. He hears Chris’ long-drawn moan from somewhere very far away it seems. The feel of him in his mouth is incredible and Leon loses track of pretty much everything while he bobs up and down, letting his tongue slide along the underside and over the head and around him again and again.

He still is aware of Chris’ hands tugging on his hair though and the constant melody of his sighs and groans that fill the room. Now and then he reminds himself to sneak a peek at his boyfriend’s face again and he’s never seen Chris look as beautiful before as he does now, coming apart under him. Knowing he himself is the cause of this makes it even better.

When he senses Chris is close he intensifies his efforts even more, speeding up his movements. Chris’ hands in his hair are slightly painful again as he comes in Leon’s mouth, moaning uncontrollably. Then his hands become slack, one sinking down on Leon’s shoulder, the other fondling his cheek clumsily. Leon lets his dick slide out of his mouth, sucking up whatever he can of Chris’ release.

Chris’ eyes are closed and he has that blissfully zoned out look on his face that Leon was hoping to create. He smiles as he snuggles close to Chris, pulling him into his arms and peppering little kisses along his face and shoulder while he watches him come down from his high.

After a minute or so, Chris opens his eyes again, blinking a few times, smile widening on his face.

“Hi,” he says, still breathing heavily, “oh… oh God…”

Leon smiles at how cute post-orgasmic Chris is. He definitely needs to see this more often. Now that he has gotten to experience it, he wonders how he could do without it before. Chris moves closer, nuzzling his face against Leon’s chest, waiting for his breath to even out. When he emerges again after a little while he goes straight for Leon’s lips. They kiss deeply and when Chris draws back he looks at Leon with soft eyes. Leon smiles back, taking his boyfriend’s hand and linking their fingers together. The softness in Chris’ eyes reflects the fuzzy feeling in his chest pretty well and Leon feels more connected with him than ever before. Chris’ next words still take him by surprise.

“I love you.”

It’s the first time one of them has said it. A blissful smile spreads on Leon’s face as the fuzziness in his chest becomes almost unbearable. He still cannot stop a bit of cheek slipping out.

“Of course you do. I’ve just blown you.”

Chris grins and it looks as if he could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes as he replies, “That’s not why I’m saying it! I’ll happily repeat that tomorrow morning. When I’ve had time to sleep over it, you know. Or any other time you want me to.”

Leon chuckles and feels the fuzziness bloom and spread a wonderful warmth throughout his whole body, into every last cell of his being.

“I love you too. Boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎ I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Krametzka smut/fluff (smuff?). ❤︎︎
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
